


Fire at Will

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Assassins, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Mentioned Gwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Arthur's back.The results of the reunion are . . . mixed.





	

_Merlin_

Merlin had faced death frequently over his long, long life. Mobs, dragons, plagues, assassins . . . Everything, really. He was used to it by now.

He still couldn't repress a hysterical laugh. This was a new one.

The assassin's eyes got even colder, if that was possible. "I said, _drop your weapon."_ The gun was steady in his hands.

"I am a weapon," Merlin managed to choke out around the laughs that were suspiciously like sobs. "Your weapon, my king."

Arthur fired.

 

_Arthur_

Arthur had seen a lot as an assassin.

But no victim had ever pulled him into a hug with blood still pulsing out of what should have been a lethal bullet hole Arthur put there while promising to protect him.

The man was obviously more than he seemed and, equally obviously an -

Idiot.

Oh, shoot.

He'd just shot Merlin.

Gwaine was never going to let him hear the end of this.


End file.
